


Mine: Coda to 12x18

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Cheating Dean, Coda, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Dom Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Season/Series 12, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sub Dean, Team Dean's Red Ass, Whipping, large dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Cas finds out about Dean's indiscretion and reminds him just who his ass belongs to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cheat on my angel and you WILL be punished, Dean

“A waitress, Dean?” Cas circles around him. He's removed his coat and loosened his tie. His sleeves are rolled up to expose his muscular forearms. “I leave for a couple weeks and you just have to fuck the first person to fall for your ridiculous pick up lines? I forgave you for the slip when your memory was fading.”

 

“At least it got your attention,” Dean spat back bitterly. “Weeks of not knowing where you were or if you were okay?”

 

Cas raised his eyebrow and stared down at the man shackled in the dungeon. “And yet  _ I  _ manage to remember where my dick belongs.” He unzipped himself and pulled out his cock. He hooked a thumb into Dean's mouth to unclench his jaw. He stuffed his manhood deep enough for Dean to gag before pulling it back out.

 

Dean tugged at his restraints. He growled at the angel and spat on the floor. It earned him a forceful hair pulling and a few more strokes of cock down his throat. For further humiliation Cas smacked his spit slicked member against Dean's cheek.

 

He snapped his fingers and Dean was on all fours. The collar around his neck was chained to the floor. “I think you need a reminder of just who your ass belongs to, hunter.” Cas surveyed the toys he’d laid out and selected the leather crop to start. He swiped it hard and quick against Dean's bare ass. 

 

Dean flinched and yelped. Cas smoothed his warm hand over the rising welt. “Remember yet, Dean?” He brought the crop down again. More welts raised, one even bled so Cas had to heal the broken skin. Dean kept as quiet as he could.

 

“I think you need more help remembering.” Cas knelt behind him. He sucked two fingers into his mouth to wet them before sinking them into Dean's hole.

 

“Fuck, Cas!”

 

“You haven't earned that fuck, Dean.” He moved the fingers in and out. He slowly felt Dean start to give so he spit down Dean's crack and added a third.

 

“Goddamnit, Cas!”

 

The angel slapped his already red cheek with his open palm. “I will not tolerate your blasphemy.” He was given another slap. Dean's ass was burning and stinging. 

 

He was relieved when he was given a reprieve from the barely lubed fingers. Dean focused on his breathing. He flinched at the cool lubricant drizzling between his cheeks and into his stretched hole. He awaited the breach of the familiar thick cock but felt something even bigger, and plastic?

 

Cas worked the large dildo into Dean's ass and buried it deep. He could hear Dean gasp for air and let him adjust before moving it. He watched Dean's thighs tremble. “Did I say you could come, Dean?” He reached around and squeezed the base of his cock. “I you can't do as you’re told I’ll make you wear the ring. Understand?”

 

Dean nodded. “Yes. Yes, Sir.” He was throbbing and aching all over. Sweat dripped from his face to the concrete floor.

 

“At least we remembered our manners,” Cas replied. He released his grip and let Dean push the large toy out. He wrapped his fingers around his own cock and stroked himself hard and fast until cum spattered on Dean's red ass and into his puffy, abused hole. Cas crawled around to smear the glob of semen still hanging to his slit across Dean's lips.

 

“Who do you belong to, Dean?”

 

“You,” he panted. “I belong to you, Castiel.”

 

“Good boy. Now come!” He commanded.

 

Dean humped at empty air until his heavy cock finally released. He heard his shackles clang against the floor as they fell from his body. He laid on the cold floor in his own mess and Cas cradled his head in his lap.

 

“I’m sorry I left you without telling you my location. It does not excuse your behavior, Dean.”

 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I shouldn't have done something to hurt you because I was hurting.”

 

“Do you wish me to heal you now?”

 

“Not yet. I deserved it.”

 

“You also deserve to be loved, Dean.” He conjured a glass of juice and brought it to Dean's lips. “You won't slip if you remember that more than you remember the punishment.”

 

Dean softly cried into Cas’ dress pants. Cas stroked his sweat soaked hair lovingly. He cleaned the mess and welts from Dean but left the ache inside him. “Feel like coming to bed?”

 

Dean sniffled and nodded weakly. Cas helped him up and into his robe. He held his hand as he led them back upstairs to their room. 

 

“Cas?”

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“Thank you.”

  
Cas tucked them into bed and drew Dean's body close to his. “Mine,” he whispered as Dean drifted off.  _ Mine. _


End file.
